gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Pistol
The Desert Eagle is an extremely powerful handgun found in GTA IV and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and is far more powerful than the other pistols in the game. It holds 7 rounds per magazine (9 in GTA IV) and kills in one shot the majority of the time. The San Andreas Desert Eagle is modeled after the .50 caliber Desert Eagle. __TOC__ Locations GTA San Andreas Los Santos * Playa Del Seville - Corner of wire fence around beach From your house in Ganton, head east towards the main road that overlooks the ocean in East Beach. Head south from there towards Playa Del Seville. On the corner as the road curves west towards the Ocean Docks, head along the beach and look in the corner of the wire fence that separates the beach from part of the docks. Badlands * Whetstone - Southwest corner of warehouse in junkyard Take the northwest road out of Angel Pine and take the first right. Follow this road northeast and look for the Angel Pine Junkyard on the left side of the road. Head down the dirt path and into the junkyard, and head to the heap of scrap in the middle of the junkyard. In front of the heap of scrap there is an open ware house with a cement truck inside. Head inside this warehouse and the Desert Eagle is in the southwest corner. San Fierro * Garcia - In corner of alley near Zero RC From your garage in Doherty, head south and take the first right. Go down the alleyway straight ahead and look for an opening in a wall on the right side of the alleyway. Go through the opening and look to the right to find the Desert Eagle in the corner. Desert * Bayside Marina - In corner of wall behind house From the Gant Bridge, head north until you reach Bayside, and take the first right you come to. Follow the winding road round and take the first left. Immediately after turning left, look along the left side of the street for a row of posh white houses. Head behind the third house, and look along the back wall. The Desert Eagle is in the corner of the wall to the far right. * Lil' Probe Inn - Under solar panel in trailer park From the Fallow Bridge, cross the bridge and take the third left at the fork in the road. Turn right and pass under the railroad tracks, and look along the right side of the road for a trailer park opposite the Lil' Probe Inn bar. Head towards the trailer park and the Desert Eagle is under the middle solar panel on the east side of the trailer park. Grand Theft Auto IV The Desert Eagle in Grand Theft Auto IV is a more powerful handgun than the Pistol, but sacrifices ammunition capacity for it. The Desert Eagle, or Combat Pistol, as it's referred to in-game, holds nine rounds in the magazine as opposed to seventeen rounds for the Pistol. The Combat Pistol can be purchased from any of the three gun shops in Liberty City for $1,500 and every additional magazine is $100. The Combat Pistol cannot be purchased from Little Jacob. You can get it for free without cheating, at the beginning of the game. You must first go to the weapon store. Aim for the dealer's leg and shoot; he will draw his Desert Eagle. Kill him and pick up the weapon. Be warned, some guards armed with shotguns will appear round the corner. Missions *The Desert Eagle is found only in two or three missions, one of which is where Niko is set at a diamond deal. After that mission the player can buy a Desert Eagle at the gun shops for $1,500. The Desert Eagle is one of the most powerful weapons in IV. *A Dish Served Cold - If the player chooses Revenge, they can find Desert Eagles, MP10s, and AK47s. The Desert Eagle takes about 1/4 of the player's armor meter off. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found at the oil refinery on Tudor St on a platform between two rows of oil refining towers. There is a ladder on the north side of these towers to reach the platform. Bohan *Industrial - Can be found on the westernmost segment of the uncompleted Northern Expressway. It can be easily reached by helicopter, or by taking a series of stunt jumps across the various segments. Charge Island *Charge Island - Can be found underneath a walkway ramp on top of an oil storage tank in the oil refinery under the East Borough Bridge. It can be easily reached by jumping onto the tank from the Charge Island off-ramp before the toll booths from the Broker side. Algonquin *The Triangle - Can be found on the wall of the balcony of the west side of Grand Easton Terminal, nearest the Columbus Ave construction site. *City Hall - Can be found on the ground near some planters at a café off Union Drive West. *North Holland - If you decided to kill Playboy X in the mission The Holland Play, he carries a Combat Pistol. You can collect it after you dispatch him. It will not be dropped if you assassinate Playboy, only if you kill him before he reaches the door. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found on a large electrical wire spool in the third berth of the old ferry terminal off Asahara Rd. You can only see the orange glow of the pistol, since the actual piece is clipped in the spool. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on top of the oil storage tank closest to the Alderney State Correctional Facility on Storax Rd. nl:Desert Eagle Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA IV